Rosario Majikoi
by yoface360
Summary: Yamato Naoe runs into a new resident to Kawakami, by the name of Tsukune Aono. Tsukune doesn't say anything about his past or why he moved to Kawakami, but Tsukune and the Kazama Family quickly become friends, but five women appear shortly after; also enrolling into Kawkami Academy. NOTE: There will be some harem wars. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

**Author's Note**

First off, I didn't abandon A Sub-conscience Calling, I just could only think about writing a Rosario + Vampire and Majikoi crossover, so I did, and yes, both harems are in this one, and no, my other two fan-fictions aren't related to this one at all. I couldn't really think of a better title :/.

P.S. - The perspective will primarily be in either Yamato's or Tsukune's view.

**4:30 PM, Friday, August 7****th****, 2009**

I'm walking along the market street in Kawakami when I accidentally bump into someone else and knock him to the ground, and he's somewhere near my height, but looks very average.

"Sorry about that." I say and grab his hand to pull him up.

He grabs my hand and gets up, saying "No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"_He doesn't look like he's from here, maybe he's a tourist or just moved here?" _I ask myself in my head.

"You look lost, are you a visitor to Kawakami?" I ask in return.

"No, I just moved here; I'm supposed to go to Kawakami Academy starting on Monday." He remarks.

"_There seems something strange about him, like he has some sort of power he's hiding or something, but that's probably just me._" I think to myself.

"I'll show you where it is." I say reflexively. "I go there too, so I can show you around Kawakami so you don't get lost as easily."

"Thanks, that'll really help me." The person replies.

I show him the way to the Kawakami Academy and give him a quick tour of the school grounds and say "I can't tour you on the buildings, as they lock up after school, especially on Fridays."

I walk back to the school gates and say "Okay, I got two questions for you."

"Go ahead and ask." He replies.

"First, what's your name? Second, where are you living? I can show you to your dorm if you don't know where it is."

"My name's Tsukune, Tsukune Aono, and I'll be living in the Shimazu Dorm, what about you?" he asks in return.

"No shit? I live in the Shimazu Dorm; and my name's Yamato by the way, Yamato Naoe." I reply. "Follow me, the dorm is this way."

I lead him to the Shimazu Dorm, which takes about 15 minutes.

"I'm guessing you'll be taking Gen-san's room, as it is the only room available."

"Who's Gen-san?" Tsukune asks.

"Gen-san is a friend of ours that had to move out of Kawakami a few weeks ago due to a turn of events, what about you? Why did you decide to come to Kawakami?" I ask.

"Well…." Tsukune starts to say, but doesn't say anything after that.

"Oh? Don't want to talk about it? Don't worry, I won't pry any further if you don't want to talk about it; just enjoy Kawakami Academy, as it's a very eventful and lively academy." I say.

"Lively and eventful, huh? Sounds like my old academy." Tsukune replies, with a slight homesick feeling on his face.

"_Huh, I wonder what school he went to before."_ I think to myself. "_Well, he doesn't really want to talk about it, so I won't pry any further."_

I pat him on his shoulder to cheer him up and say "Don't worry, this school is very eventful, and it's pretty easy to make friends here if you know the right people."

"The right people? What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asks.

"Well take me as an example." I say. "I'm acquainted with a lot of people in Kawakami Academy, but I really only have a few true friends. Speaking of which, I got to go to the Friday Gathering, I'll see you later Tsukune."

"The Friday Gathering?" Tsukune asks. "What's that?"

"It's a tradition that my friends have; we all meet up at the Secret Base on Fridays." I reply while walking out of the room and say "I'll have me and the others here help you unpack when we get back."

I leave the Shimazu Dorm and head to the Friday Gathering.

While I'm en route to the secret base, I see Nee-san and Wanko walking together to the secret base, so I decide to join them.

"Hey you two." I say and run up to them.

"Oh hey Yamato, you going to the secret base too?" The Kawakami Sisters ask.

"Of course, where else would I be going to on Friday?" I reply and start walking with them.

"_Hmm, now that I think about it, all five of them have been dragging me around places recently; I wonder why that is…_" I think to myself.

"Oh yeah, we have a new transfer student, his name is Tsukune Aono. He's going to be staying in Gen-san's old room." I say.

"Oh? So was that where you were?" Nee-san asks.

"Yeah, I accidentally bumped into him and he looked lost, so I showed him around Kawakami Academy and some of the city." I reply.

"I wonder where he came from or why he came here of all places…" Wanko says.

"I don't know why; I asked him, but he didn't really want to answer, so I wasn't going to pry any further on that subject." I say. "I might find out once I get better acquainted with him."

"Are you going to tell everyone at the Friday Gathering about him?" asks Wanko.

"Of course; it'd be bad if they suddenly walk in the dorm and see someone they don't know." I say.

Nee-san chuckles and says "That'd actually be kind of fun to see."

"No Nee-san." I say and flick her in the forehead. "Stop getting enjoyment from watching people getting scared to death on the first day in Kawakami."

"I wonder if he's powerful." says Nee-san. "I haven't fought anyone good in a long time."

I sigh and say "No wonder why you keep teasing me so frequently recently."

We talk about meaningless things for a few minutes and come up to the secret base.

We walk up into our base and find everyone else already here.

"Huh, never thought I'd see the day where Capt. beats me to the Friday Gathering." I say jokingly.

"Yeah, I know, as you're usually one of the first to arrive here." Capt. says "So, what took you so long?"

"Well, I ran into someone new to Kawakami and he's going to live in the Shimazu Dorm with us; his name is Tsukune Aono." I reply.

"Was he powerful?" asks Nee-san.

"No, he looked like he didn't have much strength; he's probably about as strong as me strength wise, don't fight him." I reply.

"_I swear, I'm getting tired of her asking that to everyone you meet._" says an unknown voice in my head.

I almost jump when I hear the voice, as I have no idea who that was.

"_Who the hell was that in my head?_" I say in my head, hoping for a response from the voice again.

"_You'll find out in due time_." the voice says.

"_Wait, what?" _I ask the voice in my head, but it doesn't respond.

I decide to worry about that later and focus on the Friday Gathering.

"He's going to take Gen-san's old room, so don't attack him when we get back; that would be a terrible first day." I say.

"What's he look like?" asks Chris.

"He's about my height, has black hair, and pretty thin." I reply.

"Can I fight him?" asks Nee-san.

"What part of no don't you understand?" I ask and flick her in the forehead. "I just said that you can't fight him."

She rubs her forehead and says "Ouch, that hurt, you know!?"

"Oh come on," I say. "I didn't even flick you that hard."

She ignores me and says "You're going to pay for that!"

She runs at me, and then the voice in my head from earlier suddenly says "_Quick, move to the left!_"

I move to the left, dodging her attack, and ask the voice in my head again "_Who in the hell are you!?_"

"_I'll talk about it later, for now, move to the right and duck!"_ the voice exclaims.

I do what he says and I dodge Nee-san's attack for the second time. Nee-san goes in for a third attack, which I can tell is going to be a straight followed by a roundhouse and hear the voice in my head say "_To th-"_

"_To the left and duck; yeah, I know!_" I say to the voice and step left to avoid the straight and duck from the roundhouse.

Nee-san stops and asks "Since when have you been this good at dodging?"

"I learned how to dodge from you, right?" I ask rhetorically, not wanting to talk about this mysterious voice in my head. "I'm just reading your moves and figuring out how to dodge them; it's not that hard. Not to mention you're going easy on me."

"Well; I better stop there before I go too far and break your arm or something." Nee-san says.

"I have a feeling that you would have actually done that too." I say.

The Friday Gathering resumes after that, and we play various games and play together.

**Meanwhile….**

- End of Yamato's perspective; Tsukune's perspective begins.

I'm lying on my futon, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Yokai Academy.

"Huh; I wonder what Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, Rubi, and Yukari are doing right now; considering that happened and I got expelled, they're probably doing something to try to bring me back, but after what I did I can't go back there." I mutter.

"It's all because of that…" I say irritated and angrily. "…. If I didn't do that… I wouldn't have been expelled…. I would've enjoyed the eventful Yokai Academy." I say dejectedly.

"Well, let's just see how Kawakami Academy plays out." I say. "Yamato seems like a good person, and his friends sound like they'll be fun."

I ponder about a few meaningless things before I decide to get up and go to the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

"I wonder what Yamato and his friends do at that Friday Gathering." I say to myself.

"Oh, not much." Says Yamato; who just appeared in the kitchen doorway. "More just play games with each other and me dodging Nee-san. It's been a tradition since Junior High."

I slightly jump when I hear Yamato's voice behind me and ask "When the hell did you get here?"

"Oh, not too long ago; about right when you went out of your room to the kitchen." Yamato replies.

"Don't scare me like that man." I say. "You could've been attacked."

"Don't worry; I may not look like it, but I'm good at dodging, but not so much in raw strength." Yamato replies and opens the refrigerator and makes himself a sandwich.

"Why aren't you at the Friday Gathering?" I ask.

"I am; it's just that the others will be here soon." Yamato says "We usually start at the secret base and we head over here or somewhere else later in the day."

"Okay; well, I won't bother you all and just stay in my room." I say.

Yamato stops me and says "Where's the fun in that? You won't get to know anyone if you don't try to."

"Well, you have a point." I say. "Alright, I'll wait around for the others to get here and meet them."

"Just watch out of Nee-san; she can get crazy when she doesn't fight anybody for a while." Yamato says.

"_Just what kinds of friends does Yamato have, exactly?_" I think to myself.

"Nee-san? Who's that?" I ask.

"Her name is Kawakami Momoyo. She's basically the heir to the Master at the Kawakami Temple." Yamato explains. "I also kind of screwed up and made a contract that says I'm her little brother. Trust me, always think of the long-term effects of a contract before you enter one."

"_Kawakami Momoyo….. Where have I heard that name before…." _ I think to myself.

I slightly chuckle and say "Thanks for the advice; will do."

As soon as I say that; a barreling figure slams the door to the Shimazu Dorm open and yells "Yamato! Where are you!?"

"Oh hell; here we go." Yamato says. "This might be fun for you to watch."

I'm slightly taken aback by the barreling figure that busted into the dorm, but Yamato simply walks out into the hall and says "Here I am, Nee-san."

"_So that barreling figure there is Kawakami Momoyo…" _ I think to myself.

Momoyo throws a straight punch, which I can tell is full of power, and she may be even more powerful than Moka, but Yamato simply steps to the right and dodges the punch.

Momoyo then throws a kick and a barrage of punches, but Yamato dodges them fairly easily and simply stands his ground.

"_Okay, so I believe that he's really good at dodging; and Momoyo seems like she's even more powerful than Moka in vampire form, this could get really interesting…" _ I think to myself.

While I wasn't paying attention, a punch comes my way somehow, and I am unable to dodge it, but Yamato pushes me away and takes the blow, which sends him back several feet, but he remains standing.

"_How can he remain standing after taking that blow? Why did he push me out of the way?_" I ask myself.

"There; you got me Nee-san, even though you almost hit Tsukune." Yamato says. "Are you happy now?"

The anger drains out of Momoyo's face and she says "Yeah, I'm fine now. So, is this the new person you were talking about?"

"Yeah; this is Tsukune Aono. He moved from somewhere else in Japan." Yamato replies.

"_Man, when he said he wasn't going to pry when he moved here; he really meant it._" I think to myself.

"Go easy on him Nee-san. I don't want him to spend his first days in Kawakami in the hospital." Yamato says.

"_Good luck with that._" I think to myself, but decide not to reveal anything about my past until later.

"So, you'll be taking Tadakatsu's old room?" she asks.

"Tadakatsu? Who's that?" I ask.

"Tadakatsu was his real name; everyone here at the dorm called him Gen-san though." Yamato explains.

Three women and one man walk into the dorm a minute later.

"Ah, just the four I wanted to see." Says Yamato. "Everyone, this is Tsukune Aono; he's the one taking Gen-san's old room."

The man in the bandana walks up with a smile on his face and says "My name's Kazama Shouichi, but everyone just calls me Capt., as I'm the leader of the Kazama Family."

"Side note," Yamato says. "Capt.'s a really free spirit, so if he just disappears one day, don't worry, he'll eventually make his way back here."

"_Damn, now that's free-spirited."_ I think to myself.

"You can call me Kazama, but I prefer Capt., because I'm just more used to it." Kazama says.

"Capt. also doesn't see genders, as he isn't sexually aware yet." Yamato whispers to me.

"Okay, I'll call you Kazama for now, but I'll start calling you Capt. when I know you better." I say.

"Fair enough; it's only your first day here, after all." Kazama says and turns around.

A blond-haired woman steps up and says "My name is Christiane Friedrich, you can just call me Chris."

"_Christiane? It sounds German, but I wonder why she wants to be called Chris, as that's more of a male's name._" I think to myself.

"Chris moved here from Germany and she's pretty innocent and pure, so it's fun to make fun of her." Yamato whispers to me.

"_Wow, I was exactly right on that one._" I think to myself.

"Fair enough, I'll call you Chris then." I say and shake her hand, and she turns around and walks back to the crowd.  
A black haired girl with a sword in her hands walks up to me meekly and says "H-H-Hello… M-  
My n-name is M-M-M-Mayu-zumi Y-Yukie."

"_She seems really meek, but a really good swordsman._" I think to myself.

"She's a really good swordsman, but she's really shy and meek, as she never had any friends besides Matsukaze." Yamato explains.

"Matsukaze?" I ask.

"That's me, you fool." Says the horse cell phone strap.

"Matsukaze! I said you can't say stuff like that!" Mayucchi exclaims.

"_I see, so she created a friend for herself since she didn't have any..._" I think to myself.

We share a bit of an awkward handshake and then she retreats back into the crowd.

I notice a blue-haired girl in the back that hasn't introduced herself, so I ask Yamato "who's the blue-haired girl?"

Yamato sighs and says "Come on Miyako, at least introduce yourself."

Miyako walks up to me and almost mutters "My name is Miyako Shiina, and I'm warning you now…."

"_What on Earth is she going to say…_" I say to myself.

"Don't you dare try to steal my Yamato!" She exclaims, almost yelling at me.

I almost hit the floor, but Yamato simply drives the palm of his hand into his face.

"W-What?!" I exclaim.

"I love Yamato!" she exclaims, but I'm the only one who looks shocked.  
"Let's just stay as friends." Yamato says bluntly.

"Damn, I thought I'd get it this time." She mutters and starts walking.

"that's what, the 205th time now?" Yamato asks.

"208th…." Miyako replies.

I hit the floor after that.

"208 times!?" I exclaim.

"I'll tell you about it later." Yamato says.

The door opens again and two people walk in, one is really muscled, while the other one is thin.

The muscled one walks up and says "So, you must be Tsukune Aono…"

"_What is he going to do now… I better get ready for anything…_" I think to myself and start to get ready to fight.

The muscled man sticks his arm out and says "My name is Gakuto, nice to meet you."

I was kind of surprised, as I was expecting a fight, but I just simply return his handshake and say "Pleased to meet you too."

The thin one walks up and says "My name is Morooka, but everyone just calls me Moro, so I'd prefer you call me that."

"Alright, pleased to meet you Moro." I say and shake his hand.

"Moro and Gakuto have been friends for a really long time, before me and Kazama met them." Yamato explains.

"Alright, is that everyone?" I ask.

"No; there's one more from the Kazama Family." Yamato replies. "Alright Nee-san, where is Wanko?"

"She'll be here any second now; she wanted to run around Kawakami before she came here." Momoyo says.

As soon as Momoyo finishes that sentence, red-haired girl walks into the dorm.

"Oh, there she is." Yamato says. "Wanko, get over here and introduce yourself."

"Okay!" exclaims the red-haired girl.

She energetically runs up to me and says "My name is Wanko." And then sticks her hand out for a handshake.

"Her real name is Kazuko but we all call her Wanko." Yamato explains. "Shake her hand to find out why."

I shake her hand and see two red balls of hair pop out of her head, which looks like dog ears.

"_Huh, that's kind of…. unexpected…._" I think to myself.

"So Capt., what should we do for the rest of the night?" asks Yamato.

"Hmm," says Kazama. "Let's go home for today, but let's play some baseball tomorrow."

"Don't we have school tomorrow?" I ask.

"No, we get the weekends off here." Yamato explains.

"Oh, that's cool." I say.

After a short period of hanging out with Kazama and Yamato, I head back into my room and ponder about the Kazama Family.

"They seem a lot like my old friends back at Yokai Academy; this could get interesting." I say and fall asleep a few minutes later.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –**

**1:30 PM, Saturday, August 8****th****, 2009**

I'm tied right now with only one pitch remaining; I need to knock this one out.

"Like I'm going to lose to you!" I yell and swing the bat as hard as I can.

**One hour earlier…**

"Wait, you want us to do a home-run derby?" I ask Capt.

"Yeah, why not?" Capt. asks in reply.

"Well, it'll be fun so I don't have any complaints." I say. "What about you Tsukune?"

"I'll warn you; I won't lose easily." Tsukune says.

"Okay, it'll just be Yamato and Tsukune batting; everyone else will field and I will pitch." Capt. says. "There's a red line that's arched like a baseball fence, if the ball passes that line without hitting the ground; it's a home run. Each of you will have five at-bats, and you will be pitched four balls per at-bat, if you can't make a home run or if one of your balls gets caught in mid-air; you are out, but as soon as you make one home run, your turn ends. Whoever has the most home-runs at the end or has a lead of three wins."

"Who will be playing what positions?" Wanko asks.

"Mayucchi will be center field, Gakuto will be in left field, Wanko will be in left field, Moro will be on third, Miyako will be on second, Chris will be on first, and Momo-senpai will catch." Capt. says

"Should we make it interesting and set conditions for the winner and loser?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Sure, but I get to make them." Capt. says.

"How about if you lose Yamato; I get to tease you for a full day." Nee-san says with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling that my life is in danger when you have that face on…" I say.

"Okay, so if Tsukune wins, Momo-senpai gets to fight Tsukune, and if Yamato wins, Momo-senpai gets to fight Yamato."

"What kind of conditions are those!?" I exclaim, irritated. "Either way you look at it; one of us is screwed!"  
"Okay!" exclaims Capt., completely ignoring me. "Home-run derby start!"

I regretfully step into the batter's box and take a few practice swings, getting ready to hit.

"_Well, I guess it would be better if I fought her, as I don't want Tsukune to get killed, so let's win and then just dodge the whole time._" I think to myself.

Capt. winds up and throws a high and outside ball, and I step out of the batter's box and say "Take some practice throws; it's kind of hard to get home runs when they aren't even in the strike zone."

Capt. nods and takes six practice throws; signifying that he's ready.

Capt. throws a slightly low strike and I hit it, sending it to mid-left field, where Gakuto is, but he can't get to the ball in time and it lands on the ground.

"That's pitch number 2!" Capt. says and pitches the third ball, which is a high and slightly outside strike.

I get in contact with the ball and send it near the right field home-run line, but it falls just short of the line.

"Last pitch!" Capt. says and pitches a slow changeup down the middle of the plate, which I send down the left field line over the home-run line.

"Okay, that's my home-run for this turn, it's your turn Tsukune!"

- End of Yamato perspective, begin Tsukune perspective

I walk up to the plate while Yamato walks over to first base.

"_Should I use my power and drive it out of here?_" I think to myself. "_It'd probably give it away, but hell, why not?_"

I take the bat that Momoyo was holding and get into a batter's stance, ready to knock it out of Kawakami.

Kazama winds up and pitches a fastball, and I'm unable to swing in time and come up empty.

"Damn that was a fast pitch." I say to Kazama. "Are you in the baseball club or something?"

"Of course not." Kazama says. "I only do this for fun; I don't want to play baseball every day."

I regain my composure and get ready to hit the ball again, and he pitches a high strike, but I get a piece of it and flies down the first base line, but Yamato easily catches it, saying "Damn Tsukune, you got a good power hit; you just need to make good contact."

I give a dumbfounded look to Yamato, who just caught a scorching fast line drive and ask "How'd you catch that?"

"It's all in the reflexes." Yamato says. "What I lack in strength, I make up for in brains, agility, and reflexes."

"Yeah." Momoyo remarks. "That's why I can hardly ever catch you anymore."

"Batter out!" Kazama says. "Change sides!"

- End of Tsukune's perspective, Yamato's perspective begins

I start walking back to the batter's box at the same time that Tsukune walks to first base, and step into the batter's box ready to get another hit.

Capt. pitches a high and outside, and a low and inside strike, but I am unable to hit them. After the third pitch, I send a line drive down to left field, where Wanko catches the ball with little difficulty.

"Batter out!" Capt. says. "Change sides!"

- End of Yamato's perspective; Tsukune's perspective begins.

I manage to drive a three-hundred and sixty-five (365) feet home run in my next at-bat; tying the score.

"Not bad." Yamato says to me. "You've got some really good power; you just need to smack the ball in the right place."

Yamato gets a hold of a low strike and sends it outside the home-run line, leading the score of 2-1.

"You're good at baseball," I say. "You should join the baseball club or something."

"Nah." Yamato replies to me. "Like Capt. said, I just do this for recreation with my friends; I don't want to play baseball every day."

I get a hold of an outside strike and send it out, tying the score back up, but Yamato sends another one flying three-hundred and forty-five (345) feet down the left field line; leading the score 3-2.

"Damnit man, give me a break here." I say to Tsukune.

"No chance." Yamato says. "I'm not going to lose to you."

I tie up the score 3-3 again by sending a shot past the center-field line, and Yamato sends a hit into shallow left field, where Wanko catches it, giving me the chance to win.

"Damn." Yamato says. "Oh well."

I step into the batter's box and watch the first two pitches go by, and foul the third one.

"_It's okay._" I think to myself. "_I just have to drive this one out of here._"

I connect with the last pitch and send it down the first base line and say "Come on… Come on… Get out of there…."

Yamato yells "I'm not going to let myself lose to you!" and jumps in the air and barely catches the ball.

I stare at him with another dumbfounded look, finally saying "How in the hell…."

"I told you I'm not going to lose to you." Yamato replies. "Hey Capt., what do we do now, it's a tie and we've already been at-bat five times."

"Okay, each person will get one at-bat." Kazama says. "You will get five pitches this time, and whoever hits the longest drive wins."

"Okay, sounds good to me." I say and step into the batter's box.

"_Time to really show off my power._" I think to myself.

I get into position and send the first ball two-hundred (200) feet down the center.

"_Okay, that's a good start._" I say to myself.

I smack the second one about fifty feet longer than the first one, but miss the next two pitches.

"_I've got to smack this one._" I say to myself and make good contact and power, sending the ball flying.

"Well shit." Yamato says. "That's going to be hard to beat; how long was it?"

"I've measured it at four-hundred and sixteen (416) feet." Momoyo replies. "I can get the distance by one of the skills I have."

Yamato walks back up to the plate, and gets a good stance, ready to smack it as hard as he can, but he misses the first two pitches and drives the third pitch just to the home-run line.

"_Good, looks like I'll win at this rate._" I say to myself.

I see Yamato calm himself down and lightly hit the fourth pitch; sending it down the center field line; measuring two-hundred and seventy-three (273) feet.

"_Holy shit; he barely even hit that ball, how in the hell did he send it 275 feet by just lightly hitting it?_" I think in my mind.

I glance over to Kazama, who is just about as baffled as I am, but Yamato says "Come on Capt., throw the ball."

Just before Capt. pitches the ball, Yamato yells "Like I'm going to lose to you!" and swings the bat with an amazing amount of power.

The ball makes contact with the bat and starts flying down mid-right field; not stopping until it goes far past the makeshift home-run line we made.

"Holy shit…." Yamato says, completely baffled by that hit. "Did I really just hit that?"

"Damn, that may have been the longest hit I've seen!" exclaims Gakuto.

The ball finally hits the ground and we measure it.

"Five-hundred and thirty-eight (538) feet…" Says Momoyo, completely speechless.

"Shit, you beat me with that shot." I say. "Even though that was just a fluke."

"Hey, I pull through when it counts." Yamato says jokingly and pat him on the back. "Don't worry; we can go at it again some other time, but I got to deal with her first."

"Well, let's start this battle already! If you can hit a 538 feet home-run, you have to have some sort of hidden power within you!" Momoyo yells and starts charging at Yamato.

"I already told you I don't have any type of hidden powers! And cant this wait until some other time!? That last shot sapped the energy out of me!" Yamato exclaims and start running.

"_He has to have some sort of hidden power or something that he's not telling his friends._" I think inside my head "_There's no way you can make a 538 foot home-run or a 273 foot drive by lightly hitting it with average strength._"

I decide to head back to the Shimazu Dorm to rest up a bit, as the home-run derby sapped some energy out of me.

**Three hours later…**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Yamato staggers into the Shimazu Dorm, looking completely exhausted.

"What happened?" I ask him as he staggers to his room.

"Running…..from….Nee-san…. For….two….damn…..hours…." he says while heavily panting and starts to walk off to his room again, but stops and says "You should….thank me…."

I raise an eyebrow and ask "How so?"

"I saved you… from fighting… Nee-san." Yamato replies, still panting. "She's a monster when she fights….especially when she hasn't fought anyone in a long time like now…"

"_She can't be worse than the Inner Moka._" I think in my head.

"She's especially dangerous because she known instantaneous healing, so anyone that can deal some damage one time around fails miserably." Yamato says. "If you fight her, you have to be ready for a long and arduous battle."

"_Instantaneous healing!? Even the Inner Moka didn't have that!_" I almost blurt out, but just keep inside my head.

"Damn, that sounds unbelievably dangerous." I say.

"Yeah, try being an outlet for her stress when she doesn't fight in a while." Yamato says half-jokingly and half-despairingly.

"Damn, that sounds harsh." I reply.

"It was, until I started to learn her attacks and start dodging them." Yamato says and starts walking to his room.

I go back to watching TV after that and ponder about Kawakami Momoyo.

"_Kawakami Momoyo…. I know I've heard that name before…. But where?_" I ask myself in my head.

I continue to think about where I've heard Kawakami Momoyo before, but I come up with nothing.

- End of Tsukune's perspective, Yamato's perspective begins.

I stagger into my room and think about Tsukune and the recurring voice in my head that won't identify itself.

"_I'm guessing you want me to start explaining myself._" The voice in my head finally says.

"_About damn time_." I reply back in my head "_And yes, you really should start explaining yourself._"

"_Well, I'll explain myself when the appropriate time comes." _The voice replies, and I almost bang my head into the wall out of frustration. "_But I'll tell you my name, its Kanetsugu._"

"_Kanetsugu? You mean like Kanetsugu Naoe?_" I ask the voice.

"_Precisely; now goodbye._" The voice says.

"_Hey! Damnit Kanetsugu!" _I say to the voice in my head, but it doesn't respond

"Ah hell, whatever." I say. "I'll just go to sleep; I'm exhausted."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 - Yamato VS Momoyo

**Chapter 3 – Momoyo VS. Yamato**

**Author's Note**

Whoops, I forgot a title for Chapter 2. Sorry about that. Also, since I didn't want to put what comes after this in this chapter, as I find it would be too much for a single chapter, it's not that long, sorry.

**6:30 PM, Saturday August 8****th****, 2009**

I open my eyes and see nothing but more darkness, and feel something soft on my face.

"What the hell?" I say in a muffled tone. "What's on me now?"

I attempt to push whatever is on top of me, but it doesn't budge.

"_Damnit, I can hardly breathe here!"_ I think to myself and keep trying to push this figure off me.

After about twenty seconds of pushing, the figure finally moves and yawns, asking "What's pushing me?"

After the figure wakes up, I push it off me, gasping for breath and saying "Damnit, whoever that was, you almost suffocated me!"

The figure stands up and then says "Keep your end of the deal, fight with me."

I shake my head and sigh, saying "That's just like you Nee-san."

Nee-san throws a punch suddenly, but I sidestep the punch, saying "Whoa, hold on. First of all, I didn't accept the battle, and second of all, if we're going to spar, we're not going to do it in the dorm; especially not my room!"

"Fine." Nee-san says. "Come on, let's go."

"You just don't listen, do you?" I ask her. "I never agreed to it."

She ignores me and starts dragging me outside, and I sigh and say "Ah, whatever, no point in resisting any further."

When we go outside, I find the rest of the Kazama Family and Tsukune waiting.

"Ah crap." I say "Why do you all want us to spar so badly?"

I free myself from Nee-san's grip and take some steps away to get into a sparring position

"Let's just get this over with." I say. "I want to go back to sleep."

"West, Kawakami Momoyo!" says Tesshin, who just randomly appeared.

"Ready!" Nee-san exclaims.

"When did you get here, old man?!" I exclaim, surprised.

"I told you to stop calling me old man!" Tesshin booms.

"Alright, alright I get it already." I say.

"East, Naoe Yamato!" Tesshin says.

"Ready, I guess." I say half-heartedly.

"Begin!" Tesshin says.

As soon as the battle starts, Kanetsugu says in my head "_It's going to be a left hook, straight, followed by a high kick, in that order."_

Sure enough, Nee-san attacks me in that very same order, which makes it easy for me to dodge.

"Okay, if you're being serious, I can't see how you've been undefeated." I say. "I can easily see how slow those attacks were, and there's an opening by your left hip."

"_This offensive movement verbally should throw off her concentration."_ I think to Kanetsugu.

"_That's actually a good idea." _Kanetsugu says to me. "_They really don't call you the Tactician for nothing."_

After I say that to Nee-san, she gets angrier and lost a part of her concentration.

"_Damn, it really did work that easily." _ I think to Kanetsugu.

"Grrr, I'm going to get you for that!" Nee-san exclaims and starts rushing towards me.

I sidestep her and deliver a sharp kick on her left hip, and say "I JUST said that your left hip was open, and you didn't listen to me."

Everyone, including Tesshin, looks at me in shock.

"What, is it that strange that I just kicked her?" I asked them. "I know that Mayucchi or Chris or Wanko or Miyako could have seen that opening."

"I didn't even see that opening!" Mayucchi, Chris, Wanko, and Miyako say.

"Huh, is that so?" I rhetorically ask.

"I barely even detected that…" Tesshin says. "Not to mention you're the first one in a long time to land a successful hit on her."

As we're talking, Nee-san rushes towards me and tries to punch me on the back of my head.

"_Behind Y-" _Kanetsugu says.

"_I know! I know! I have a plan!" _I reply.

I dodge her at the last second and grab her arm and throw her over my shoulder.

After she is thrown, I'm met by eyes full of more surprise and shock than before.

"Did you just shoulder throw her?" Miyako asks.

"What does it look like?" I ask sarcastically.

"Damnit, how did you get this strong?" Nee-san asks angrily.

"Strong? No. I'm just using my head, that's all." I say.

"Then how did you just throw me?" Nee-san asks.

"Simple, grab your arm and throw you over my shoulder." I reply sarcastically.

Nee-san jumps toward me and gets ready for another barrage of punches.

"_Watch out!"_ says Kanetsugu. "_Barrage of Punches headed your way!_"

"_I know! I'm going to let her hit me!"_ I reply back in my head.

"_What!? Are you crazy!?" _Kanetsugu exclaims.

"_Pretty much."_ I reply back in my head and get into a defensive stance.

"Here goes nothing…" I say.

Momoyo throws her barrage of punches to me and they all are blocked, but my arms are in pain.

"This looks like it could be a good match." Wanko says.

"But how did he get that strong?" Miyako asks. "He never had any substantial amount of strength!"

Nee-san then lands a powerful punch that breaks my guard and sends me flying backwards.

"Aye, that hurt." I say and stand back up, spitting some blood out of my mouth. "That wasn't a bad punch, but I've had enough. I forfeit."

"W-Winner Kawakami Momoyo…." Tesshin says.

"No!" Nee-san exclaims. "I'm not letting it end like this!"

I flick her in the forehead and say "Match is already over, you won, be happy." And spit a bit more blood out of my mouth.

"You okay?" Tsukune says while walking up to me.

"I'm fine; I just bit my gum too hard when I got punched, that's all." I reply and spit more blood out of my mouth. "Just got to let it bleed out, that's all."

I sense the feeling that Tsukune is trying to resist himself from something, and then he suddenly runs away from me. I stand there, completely puzzled and ask "What was that about?" to nobody in particular.

"Wait, could it have something to do with blood? Maybe he has Hemophobia or something."

**Five minutes earlier…**

- End of Yamato's perspective, Tsukune's perspective begins.

"_He's holding his own really well against Momoyo." _I think to myself. "_He said himself he's not strong, but kicking someone in the hip with that slight of an opening is something else._"

While I'm thinking about how well he's doing, Yamato then does a shoulder throw on Momoyo. "_Damn, how did he even do that?" _I ask myself "_I don't even think Moka could do that!"_

Momoyo then lands a barrage of punches on Yamato, but he blocks them all.

"_He's got to be hurting after that barrage._" I think to myself. "_Those punches had a tremendous amount of power, any human would be _

Momoyo lands a final punch that breaks through his guard and sends him flying.

"Aye, that hurt." Yamato says and gets back up, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "That wasn't a bad punch, but I've had enough, I forfeit."

"_Oh no, I can smell it from here, the smell of blood." _I think to myself.

"W-Winner Kawakami Momoyo…." Tesshin says.

"No!" Nee-san exclaims. "I'm not letting it end like this!"

Yamato flicks her in the forehead and says "Match is already over, you won, be happy." and spits a bit more blood out of his mouth.

I resist the smell of blood by breathing through my mouth and walk up to Yamato asking "You okay?"

"I'm fine; I just bit my gum too hard when I got punched, that's all." Yamato replies and spits more blood out of his mouth. "Just got to let it bleed out, that's all."

"_I have to resist, I can't let them know about this…" _I think to myself, but my sense of smell is wavering my resistance, so I run away as a last ditch effort.

"_I have to get away before I can't resist the urge anymore!" _I think to myself as I'm running away.

I run back to the Shimazu Dorm and into my room to get away from the blood.

"That was close." I say out loud. "If I would have stayed any longer, I don't think I could have resisted my urge to start sucking up his blood."


	4. Chapter 4 - Who Are These Girls?

**Chapter 4 – Who Are These Girls?**

**8:30 PM, Saturday August 8****th****, 2009**

"_Well whatever…"_ I think to Kanetsugu. "I'm going to go to the Tama River. I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"Yeah, see you." The entire Kazama Family says; synchronized and still partly in shock.

I walk off from the Dorm grounds and head to the Tama River banks, with blood still seeping out of the area of my gum that I bit too hard.

"Damn, I can't believe it's still bleeding this profusely." I say to no one in particular

I suddenly bump into someone else; who I can tell is a woman, and I send both of us onto the ground in opposite directions.

"Damnit, what is with me and bumping into people recently?" I ask out loud and stand back up. "Sorry about that, let me help you up."

"_Look out!" _Kanetsugu says to me. "_You're about to get thrown!"_

As soon as Kanetsugu says that, the woman springs her arms up and grabs me and throws me into a wall.

"Ouch." I say to the woman and jump back on my feet. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Hmph." The woman says "I'm surprised a mere human can even stand after taking a hit like that."

"Pfft, are you serious?" I ask her. "I've had a lot worse happen to me."

"Oh?" The woman says "Care to explain?"

"No, I don't even know you're name, so why should I tell you anything else?" I ask her.

"I can tell that you're sharp." The woman says. "Very well, my name is Moka."

"Moka, huh?" I ask her and examine her. "_She's a bit taller than me with long silver-whiteish hair and red eyes, like a vampire or something, but vampires are just folklore."_

I start to tell her my name, but my mouth is full of blood before I can start talking, so I spit all the blood out of my mouth. "My name's Yamato. Pleased to meet you, and don't throw my ass again, that hurts."

I can tell that she's resisting something, like the urge to suck up the blood that I just spit out or something.

She then takes another step closer and says "Say, do you know of a person named Tsukune Aono?"

"_-! She means the Tsukune that just transferred here on Friday?" _I ask Kanetsugu.

"_Yes, precisely."_ He replies. "_I get the same feeling around her that I did from Tsukune, that's she's hiding something."_

"_So can I trust her to tell her or not?" _I ask Kanetsugu.

"_I'd say the best course is to say 'Maybe' and see how she reacts." _Kanetsugu replies.

"_Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing." _I say to Kanetsugu.

"Tsukune Aono…." I begin to say. "I think I've heard that name before."

She nearly jumps when I say and she takes another step closer, almost directly in my face, and asks "Where? Where is he!?"

"Erm, for one, can you take a step or two back?" I ask and she takes a step back. "Okay, I'll tell you if you say why you're looking for him."

"I'm his cousin, and I was worried when he changed schools so suddenly, so I went here to go see him." Moka says.

"_Bullshit." _I think to Kanetsugu. "_It's bullshit, isn't it?"_

"_You're spot on."_ Kanetsugu says.

"You want to start telling me the real reason why you're looking for Tsukune?" I ask her.

She jumps at this question, proving the fact that she's spouting lies, but she acts calm and says "I just told you why."

"First of all, you two look nothing alike, so I can't believe that he's your cousin, second of all, you jumped when I asked my previous question, proving my point that your bullshitting me, and third of all, if you were his cousin, you would have shown up sooner, like right after he moved here, and it's already been two days, so I know for a fact that you had to find him, and if you guys were truly family, he wouldn't hide where he's going from you."

Moka sighs and says "Damn, you really are sharp; fine, you got me. I'm one of his friends from his old school, and I wanted to bring him back."

"You see? I don't think he's going to change his mind, but if you told me the truth in the beginning, I would have taken you to him sooner." I reply.

My phone goes off after I say that and I say "Hold on, Moka."

I answer the phone to find Tsukune on the other line, and say "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I'll make this short, so just listen to me." Tsukune says. "If you meet any women named Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, or Rubi, do NOT tell them where I'm living."

"Damn man." I remark. "Seems like you got some harem going on or something."

"I did in my old school, until I got expelled." Tsukune replies.

"Oh yeah, I found one of the ones you're talking about. She's right in front of me."

"WHAT?!" Tsukune yells into the phone. "Did she hurt you?"

"I got thrown into a wall, so not really. The only result was that my gum started to bleed again." I say in a low voice and spit blood out of my mouth.

"Get out of there as fast as you can!" Tsukune exclaims. "She can and might actually kill you if you don't tell her where I'm at, so get a head start while you can."

"Well, running away is the best thing that I can do in combat." I say, half-proud of my escaping skills.

"Shit, after what I saw today, I wouldn't be surprised if you could teleport or something." Tsukune jokes into the phone.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I reply. "I wouldn't be that surprised either."

"_Sadly, you can't teleport."_ Kanetsugu says to me.

"_Damn, that'd be cool if I could."_ I reply back.

"Sorry Moka, something came up and I got to go." I say, pretty much telling the truth. "I might tell you again later if I meet you again."

I start to wander aimlessly, noticing that I'm being trailed, but I play along and walk all over town for about an hour, when I eventually stop and say "Come on out; I know you've been following me for an hour."

"Damn." says the voice hiding in a bush. "How did you know I was following you?"

The person walks out of a bush, who is a blue-haired woman a bit shorter than me with some huge breasts.

"_Damn, those tits are huge."_ Kanetsugu says to me.

"_Oi, stop having dirty thoughts in public._" I say to Kanetsugu. "_Save it for when we're alone, we don't know if she can hear you or not._"

"I can pretty much assume what you want, but what do you want?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, if you know what I'm going to ask you, why do I have to ask you in the first place?" She asks wittingly.

"Because if you don't, I'm just going to keep walking and ignore you, and you won't even get an answer in the first place." I reply.

"Damn, you're sharp." She says. "Very well, my name is Kurumu, and I'm looking for a man named Tsukun-. Hey! Where'd you go!?"

I was already running away by the time she told me her name.

"_Well, now Moka and that woman named Kurumu are going to know that I'm suspicious._" I say to Kanetsugu.

"_Yeah, you better watch out for the rest of Tsukune's harem."_ Kanetsugu replies.

I pick up my phone and call Tsukune, and after a few rings he pick up.

"Hello? Who is th-." He tries to say, but I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I found another one." I say in a low voice.

"Yamato? Who did you find?"

"Starts with a K." I say. "I don't want to say it out loud, as they might be watching me."

"Kurumu you mean?" Tsukune asks.

"Yep, she was following me, so I wandered aimlessly around Kawakami with her following me for an hour to punish her."

"_Watch out!" _Kanetsugu suddenly says. "_Something's coming for you, I don't know what though!_"

I turn around to see some sort of card flying at me, and catch it between my fingers.

"Got to go." I say and hang up the phone.

"What the hell is this thing?" I ask and throw it on the ground, and it makes a loud clank. "Well, whatever that thing is, it's got to be made of metal, probably iron."

Three more of those strange cards fly at me, but I dodge them with ease and stand there, puzzled, asking Kanetsugu "_Where the hell are they coming from?_"

"_They're coming from down the street, due to the lack of an angle of the card."_ Kanetsugu replies.

"_Yeah, but this street is empty, so where the hell is this person that's flying these cards at me?"_ I ask Kanetsugu.

I cautiously walk down the street when I slightly detect someone's presence in a nearby alley, so I poke my head around, only to glimpse at some person and another card flying at me, but I pull by head back in time.

"Who the hell's back there flying those damn cards at me?" I ask the figure in the alley.

The figure doesn't respond, so I rush into the alleyway, knowing it's a trap, only to find a small girl and three of those cards flying at me again.

I dodge the first two, but the third one jabs into my right leg.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell did I do to deserve a metallic card in my leg!?" I ask the small girl, with anger and irritation.

The girl snickers and says "That's what you get for running away! Now we've got you trapped."

"Oh well, if you think that you, that woman Kurumu hiding in that empty garbage can, and Moka that waiting on the roof to the building on my right, with someone else on the building to the left, you're underestimating me." I say.

I hear the empty garbage can fall over, and sure enough, Kurumu falls out of it, saying "How the hell did you know I was in here?"

"I know this town, and I do different kinds of work, like capturing some petty criminals and stuff, not only am I known as the Tactician, so I know all the places that are good for ambushes in Kawakami. You chose a fairly good one, but I can easily escape."

As expected, Moka and some other woman jumps from the top of the buildings to my left and right behind me, and they think they have me cornered.

"You're surrounded, give up!" Moka says to me.

"Erm, even if I was completely surrounded by an army, I wouldn't give up; I'm just that kind of person. If you want to fight, let me get this damned card out of my leg first."

I sit on my left foot and jerk the card out of my leg and throw lightly to the small girl, and say "I'm pretty sure that's yours."

"_Okay, there's Moka and that other woman behind me, and Kurumu and the small girl in front of me, how do I get out of this one?"_ I say to Kanetsugu.

"_Sorry, I don't know, brute force maybe?" _Kanetsugu replies.

"_Well, I guess so."_ I say to Kanetsugu.

"I guess we have to get out of our human form for this, as he won't be easy to take down." Kurumu says, and grows a tail, wings, and long nails.

The small girl pulls out a wand, while the woman behind me turns her hands into sharp icicles and says "looks like I'll have to freeze him to stop him."

"Huh… This is…. Strange." I say kind of puzzled at the situation. "What, are you guys Youkai or something?"

"Erm, you hit the nail on the head on that one." Kurumu says. "A weak human like you stands no chance against us!"

"Huh… I guess they do exist after all…" I say calmly, not the least bit scared.

"What, are you scared?" the small girl says.

"Not the slightest, I normally don't like fighting, but this seems like it'll be an unavoidable fight." I say with no fear in me. "By the way, those are Tarot cards, aren't they? How did you turn them into iron?"

"Wow, for a human your pretty good, and I can turn them into iron because I'm a witch!" the small girl explains. "I'm Yukari, the small witch!"

"Okay then, now for Kurumu, I can tell that she's a succubus." I say.

"Wow, how'd you know?" Kurumu asks. "That's good for a human."

"I know a good bit of mythology, but I guess you can't call it mythology anymore, no?" I reply.

"I'm Mizore, the snow woman." Mizore explains.

"Hmm, I think I've heard a small amount about you, you usually encase your "chosen one" in ice, correct?"

"Correct, you actually know a fair amount about Youkai." Mizore replies.

"Now for Moka, silver-whiteish hair, red eyes, fangs like that, not only how you're reacting to the blood seeping out of my leg from that damn iron Tarot card, you're a vampire. A strong one, I could tell ever since you threw me into that wall."

"I still don't see how you're still standing after that." Moka replies. "You're a human, aren't you?"

"Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure I was." I reply with a joke.

"_I know how I can get out now, but it'll hurt like hell."_ I say to Kanetsugu.

"_How exactly do you plan to do that?"_ Kanetsugu asks.

"_Simple, she looks like she can send people airborne, just when she kicks upward or something that similar, let me take the blow and I'll fly up to the roof of one of these buildings and be able to make my escape." _I explain to Kanetsugu.

"How the hell can a human stand up after taking one of Moka's attacks? I can barely stand after one of those!" Kurumu exclaims.

"It's simple; just take worse punishment like I have." I reply.

"Just what kind of punishment have you been through then?" Moka asks again.

"Okay, since everyone but that woman named Rubi is here from Tsukune's harem, I'll tell you where he is if you beat me. I'll let you guys even gang up on me 4vs1, and I'll even tell you guys what I've been through, since you guys seem so interested in it."

"Okay, let's go!" Kurumu and Mizore yell and attack at the same time, but they are slower than I expected.

"You're too slow! I can see those attacks!" I say and dodge Mizore's attack, but I grab Kurumu's right hand and throw her over my shoulder with no difficulty.

"Ouch, having such a difficult time, on a human!?" Kurumu says as she gets back up. "Yukari! Use your Tarot cards!"

After hearing that, she sends more iron Tarot cards after me again, but I catch two of them in my hand and dodge the rest, and throw them back at her.

Yukari barely manages to dodge the Tarot cards and says "Hey! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair about using the enemy's weapons against them?" I ask her. "If you're able to use your enemy's weapons, you can double your armory and potentially double your damage."

Mizore rushes at me, with Kurumu a bit far behind, so I decide to let Mizore get closer and attack.

Mizore attacks, but I dodge and counter with a leg sweep, leaving her open for a suplex, and I suplex her into Kurumu.

"Damnit, this guy is unbelievably strong for a human!" Mizore & Kurumu exclaim at the same time.

"Shit, if you're having a hard time with me, Nee-san would completely destroy you guys." I say. "Why are you just standing there Moka, shouldn't you be joining them?"

"I'll join in when the other three are defeated." She says.

"If you insist…" I say and throw Yukari into both Mizore and Kurumu as they charge at me.

"Ugh… We're defeated… Get 'em Moka!" The defeated three say simultaneously.

Moka sighs and says. "For you guys to outnumber him three to one and still lose to a human… I'm disappointed in you."

She walks into the battle and says "Know your place!" and kicks upward.

"_Here we go! That's what I wanted!"_ I think to myself and let the blow connect, sending me airborne.

"This is fun!" I yell to them and land on my feet on one of the top of the buildings of the alley.

"Thanks for the lift up here! I was waiting for an attack like that to escape!"

"What!? You were waiting to be sent airborne?" Moka asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, and that's just a plan I created off the top of my head! Don't mess with a Tactician!" I yell to them and act like I escaped the area, but I'm still on the rooftop, wanting to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, that was kind of... unexpected." Kurumu finally says to break the silence. "To think that someone is that much of a fool to intentionally take a direct upper-kick from Moka to stand up; let alone escape, is unexpected."

"Well, it's obvious he's not a normal human, but he clearly isn't a Youkai, so what the hell is he?" Yukari asks the rest of them.

"Should we tail him? I want to freeze him and make sure he'll never be warm again after freezing me." Mizore says.

"Yeah, I'm going to make him one of my slaves when I get a hold of him." Kurumu says.

"Oi, that's not nice. Even if you are a succubus, turning people into slaves and encasing them in ice is going too far for just beating you." I say and jump off the roof of the five-story building I'm on, landing on my feet and unhurt. "So, how about we go for Round 2?"

"Wait, didn't you just run away? What the hell are you doing here?" Yukari asks me.

"Well, that was my original intention, but I decided to just stay there and listen in to your conversation, and I wasn't even hiding my presence, you guys should have easily detected me." I explain.

"Indeed, I detected your presence up there; that's why I didn't say anything." Moka says.

"Anyway, anybody up for Round 2? I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say without getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll let Moka take this one, and don't run away this time." Kurumu says.

"Hmph, puny human, know your place!" she exclaims and does another upper-kick to my face.

"You know, going airborne like that was fun, so I'm not even going to try and dodge this one." I say and remain motionless, taking the kick and start flying in the air.

"Again… He intentionally let himself get kicked again… What the hell is this idiot thinking?" Mizore & Yukari ask.

"This is REALLY fun!" I say while soaring through the air, and prepare an impact roll for my landing.

"_Okay, after the impact roll, I will test her speed and evasion."_ I think to myself.

Just before I hit the ground, I perform an impact roll right when I touch the ground, and jump to my feet.

"I would ask you to do that again, because that was fun, but I doubt you will if I ask you." I say and close distance between us and throw a simple, but fast punch to her, and she dodges it fairly easy.

"Is that all you have?" Moka asks me. "If so, you've done it now." She performs an extremely fast kick, but it's fairly easy for me to dodge, and I do a light punch into her arm as a counterattack to show her that she's too slow.

"Come on." I reply. "I'm barely even trying here."

Moka takes a stop back and say "For some human to be triumphing over me when he's barely trying… Very well, I shall go all out now."

"Okay." I say. "But I'm going to get pissed off if I collide into more walls."

We both remain motionless after saying that, and we end up standing there for a good three minutes without either of us moving.

"If you're not going to fight; I'm just going to walk away. There's no point in me standing around." I say and yawn, showing my signs of boredom.

As soon as I yawn, Moka rushes at me and tries to upper-cut me, but I simply sidestep it and don't try to attack her.

"You're really boring me, you know that?" I say to Moka, with a bored look on my face.

Moka, who is clearly frustrated, tries for a barrage of punches, but they are too slow and I merely duck under the punches and counterattack by picking her up by her legs and putting her on my shoulders.

"Come on, if you're going to hit me, now's the time to do it." I say, still bored.

Moka jumps off my shoulders with a frown on her face and throws a lightning fast straight, which I am unable to dodge in time, and I'm sent backwards into a wall.

"You pissed me off now. I told you not to throw me into more walls." I say and stand up. "Okay, time to finish this."

"What?! You can still stand after that attack?" Moka asks me.

"Yeah, I've had worse done to me." I say and punch her in the stomach and throw her into a mattress in the alley.

"Okay, I'm out of here now." I say and start walking out of the alley.

"Wait, it's not over yet!" Moka says while she staggers to her feet.

"Yes, it is over, but tell you what, if you guys can defeat me next time we all meet, I'll tell you where he is, and he won't even try to tell you guys where he is, he even gave me specific instructions to steer clear of you guys." I say and turn out of the alley.

"_So, was she actually going all-out on me?"_ I ask Kanetsugu.  
"_She wasn't, I'd say she was putting about 50% of what she could have."_ Kanetsugu replies.

"_Well, I wonder what will happen next time we meet."_ I say to Kanetsugu while walking back to the Shimazu Dorm, but stop and say "Hey, you guys lost, stop following me." To the figures following me that I detected were the four I just beat.

"Actually, I never lost, I wasn't even fighting in the first place." Says the figure behind me.

"Rubi, you're not getting the information where Tsukune is from me; if you fought me back when the other four fought me, you might have won and I would have told you, but you all lost; give up." I reply to Rubi.

"How do you know my name?" Rubi asks me.

"I knew the names of all of you in Tsukune's harem, but I didn't know who was who at first, but since I met everyone but you; it was easy to know what your name was." I explain to Rubi.

"Why won't you tell us where he is? Do you have him kidnapped or something!?" Rubi asks me, clearly irritated.

"I'm not telling you five because I received specific instructions from him not to tell you where he is, that's all that there is to it. Oh yeah, and tell that witch Yukari to not send those damned iron Tarot cards at me again, one of 'em stabbed me in the right leg and it's a pain in the ass to pull those out."

"You're still walking after an iron Tarot card in your leg? How are you still walking?" Rubi asks me.

"I got thrown into a wall, kicked twice, and flown into a wall by Moka today, a little Tarot card like that is nothing." I explain to her and turn around to keep walking.

"Don't follow me, you won't have to deal with any injuries." I say to her while walking away, and she doesn't follow me.

I go near the Shimazu Dorm when I'm sure that nobody followed me and enter it quickly.

"Whew, what a day." I say as soon as I close the door.

"Where have you been?" Nee-san asks, noticing that I'm here.

"Erm, I'll tell you later." I reply to Nee-san and keep walking, hoping that she doesn't see the wound from my right leg, but she does.

"I'll ask you again." She says and cracks her knuckles. "Where have you been?"

Unfazed by the gesture, I reply "I'll say it again; I'll tell you later; I have to deal with this first and talk to Tsukune about something." I say while pointing to the blood spewing out of my right leg.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to force it out of you!" She exclaims and tackles me to the ground.

"Oi, oi, Nee-san, calm down." I say while I'm on the floor with her on top of me.

"You're going to get punished for making your sister worry about you!" she exclaims and hugs me tightly, smashing my face in her boobs, suffocating me. "What the hell happened to a few hours? It's bad enough you show up at 2 AM, but you also show up with a wound in your leg! What the hell were you doing!? I was worried about you!"

"Shit, it's 2 AM right now? What the hell are you doing up so late?" I ask her.

"I was waiting for you! I was worried when you weren't there, I thought something had happened!" She exclaims with a tear in your eye.

I push her to give me some breathing room, and say "Stop hugging me so tightly, I can't breathe like that, and nothing life-threatening happened, so calm down." I say as I pat her head. "Come on, you need to go home." I say and put her up on my shoulders. "You're ridiculous at times, you know that? Thinking something had happened to me, you must take me for a weakling or something. I'm not the type to go down quietly."

"No! I'm staying here!" Nee-san says stubbornly.

"Fine." I say, not wanting to argue with her. "There's another futon rolled up in my room; you can use that. I'm going to bandage this up."

I walk into the bathroom and take some bandages and some disinfectant and disinfect and then bandage the Tarot card wound and then head into my room, only to find that Mayucchi, Wanko, Chris, Miyako, and Nee-san in one futon, with the other futon untouched.

"What in the hell…" I say. "Oh well, I'm just going to go to sleep; I'll tell Tsukune about what happened tomorrow." I lay down on the futon after I say this and go to sleep.

- Third Person Perspective

As soon as Yamato goes to sleep; all five girls, who were pretending to be asleep, silently creep into his futon, with him sandwiched in the middle.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
